Payton's Prophecy
by lilkerschi
Summary: TLO spoilers! When a girl named Payton doesn't get claimed things start to heat up at camp. She, Percy, and Annabeth must go on a quest to stop the gods from fighting and to find out who Payton's true mother is.
1. I'm not crazy! Yay!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**TLO Spoilers, **

**Chapter 1 (there will be more to this story!) (It takes a while to get to the point.)**

When someone you love dies you never want to forget the way their chin fit perfectly into your shoulder when you hugged them, or they way they laughed and smiled. You tell yourself that you'll never forget their favorite color, or they way they smelled, or the way they tapped their fingers when they were nervous. You say that you'll never forget which eye they winked with, but tell me, was it the left eye or the right? You say you won't forget… but you always do.

Payton's POV

I was alone. I never had a father and my mother is an insane freak. I don't know how she got that way. For a while I assumed she was just born like that, but that couldn't possibly be it, because then I would be insane too right?

But who knows, maybe I am a freak just like she is. Sometimes I feel that way. I tend to see things differently from other people, and nobody hears the same things I do.

In my heart I know I'm not imagining these things but there's always the question tugging at my gut, What if I am?

For my whole life I put up with my horrible mother. She never cared about me. When I was a little girl I would wake up and she would be perfectly normal, she would stroke my cheek and push my wild brown hair out of my eyes, she would leave for work while my nanny watched me and every day I would hope for the same thing when she got back.

I would hope that she wouldn't change by the time she came home, but it was always the same.

I used to think that maybe she was a princess with an evil spell cast over her and that I was also a princess because I was her daughter. Slowly my fantasy world died a slow black death and it took my hope and innocence of being a child with it.

Her "episodes" as I call them got more frequent to the point where she was like that 24/7.

She was fired from her job and had to stay home and ruin my life. Somehow we never ran out of money. Many times my nanny tried to explain that our money was an old fortune passed down through generations on my dad's side and we had inherited it, but I never understood.

As I grew up my mother was less and less of a mother to me. I stopped caring about her, and it may seem like an appalling thing to say, but yes, I stopped loving her. My nanny, Molly, from that point on was my mother.

She loved me and I loved her, but she was always worried about me. She never understood where my visions and hallucinations were coming from. For a long time she had me tested, I always came back normal.

We soon gave up and figured maybe I was just gifted. In fact in school, I was a smart kid almost smartest in my class, well except for the fact I had dyslexia. I did particularly well in history.

Molly would always tell me how lucky I was. She must have been addressing how well I did in school because my life outside of school was pretty messed up.

One day I came home from school police cars were everywhere. My house was blocked off and they wouldn't even let me inside. Tears streamed down my faced and my heart was beating so hard you could hear it a mile away.

I was finally allowed in my front door. No one would look at me or explain anything to me. I mean I knew I was just a kid but they could have at least acknowledged my existence!

That's when I saw it. Molly had blood all over her, glass was shattered everywhere and my kitchen was destroyed. My mother had either fainted (she did that a lot after her episodes) or had been knocked out, but they already had her in hand cuffs.

All I could think of was the hate that over took my body. My hands and teeth were clenched. I wanted to scream at the top of my lunges so hard that my head exploded, I wanted to curl up and cry and never come out of hiding.

Instead I ran. I pushed my way out of the crowd and ran. I didn't care where I was going; I ran across streets and through Central Park and never wanted to stop.

I figured if I was lucky I would get hit by a car and die instantly. But me, having the worst luck any twelve-year-old girl could get, instead ran into a hot pretzel stand. Hot nacho cheese (apparently people put cheese on pretzels) spilled all over me.

My instincts were telling me to run away from the pretzel man before he called the cops, but the hot cheese blasted me back to reality. I had been running for hours. I was tired and was still filled with hatred at my mother for killing the one person in the whole world who ever cared about me.

So, instead of running I got up and did the only logical thing I could think of, okay so maybe it wasn't logical but I was hungry, I grabbed a pretzel and walked away.

I didn't care that the man was screaming at me and some foreign language, I kept walking. And I realized that I didn't feel like crying anymore. It was a whole new me, a person who just stopped caring. I know, it sounds stupid and that's how many people wind up making bad choices in their lives, blah blah blah!

You have no idea how good it felt to just stop caring. The old me would have wondered where I was going to sleep that night, but the new me didn't care! And it felt great. There was this numb feeling all around me and pain just washed by me leaving me feeling like a free person.

There was nothing that could stop me! Then, (did I mention I have the worst luck?) an alligator looking thing that was about ten feet tall came around the corner of a building.

At first I tried not to care, especially since everyone around me wasn't even paying it any attention, but that didn't work. All emotions came flooding back into me like a tidal wave and fear was leading the stampede.

Again, I did what was logical, I screamed and ran. What was up with me and having to run all the time? I wanted to hide, but where? Then out of nowhere, a boy, who under any other circumstances would have taken my breath away, called to me.

"Duck!" so I ducked. He threw a sword flying over my head about one hundred miles an hour strait into the heart of the monster. Do monsters even have hearts? I didn't care.

The monster evaporated into dust. I stood there with my mouth wide open at the spot the monster, just three seconds ago, had been standing. When I turned around the extremely hot guy was right beside me. He reached out his hand,

"I'm Percy. Let's get you out of here before any other monsters show up, okay?" I took his hand. Mine was probably all sweaty. With him standing right next to me I realized he was much older than I was. I realized that I should introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Payton, and my life sucks, so please don't take me back home." I said it kind of sarcastically but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed like he understood.

"Don't worry most of us feel like that. Camp is just ahead and I'll introduce you to Chiron and Mr. D"

"Sure! Um…I mean, that sounds cool, I guess." What a stupid thing to say! He just laughed. I realized I liked him. Not in a lovey dovey way, but more as a friend. I mean, after he saved my life, I kind of looked up to him.

When we got to his "camp" I was blown away. Everybody was wearing orange t-shirts that said "Camp Half-blood". It was the coolest thing I had ever seen.

**(Don't worry I'm totally for Percabeth, so Payton and Percy won't end up liking each other!) P.S. I want reviews!! ******


	2. I'm not claimed

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**TLO Spoilers**

**Chapter 2 (this one isn't as boring as the first one)**

As I followed Percy through the camp I was in a daze. All the visions that I had been having in my dreams, about the camp and the gods, were in front of my eyes. I couldn't believe it.

The cabins in the shape of a U were my favorite. And surprisingly I knew what they all represented, the gods. You have no idea how big of a relief it was to know that I wasn't crazy.

"Come on Chiron's this way. I think you'll like him; he's a centaur." I forgot Percy was next to me, but I _had _dreamt of centaurs and I knew who Chiron was thanks to history class.

I wanted to jumped up and down and thank God, well gods I guess. The whole concept sent my head spinning.

Then I saw him, he was exactly as I pictured him, except for the fact that he was in a wheel chair. But the wheel chair wasn't fooling me.

"Welcome, Payton is it?" Chiron said as he rose out of his wheelchair revealing his true form. I nodded. "Glad to have you at camp."

"Glad to be here!" If my visions were true, I'd get to find my dad. "Is there any way I'll get to find out who my father is?" I was so excited. I had never felt like I belonged before.

I had so many questions, Who was my father? Will I get to meet the gods? (If they were real, and I sort of figured they were) What is up with this whole camp? I mean, I knew it existed because I had been dreaming about it my whole life, but who were the people here? Were all the stories true?

Finally Chiron answered my question, "You'll know who your father is soon enough, thanks to Percy." Chiron winked at me and left.

"What did he mean, 'thanks to Percy'?" I was hoping he would just sit down with me and explain everything.

"Last summer, there was a giant war. It was between the gods and an evil titan named Kronos."

"Wait, you mean _the_ Kronos? Who ate his kids and stuff?"

"Yeah. Well, I sort of helped the gods win, along with all the campers here, so they granted me a wish."

"What kind of wish?"

"Anything I wanted. Because all the demigods here, wait… you _do_ know what a demigod is don't you? "

"Yep, aren't we all demigods here? Half-god and half-human?" It still shocked me that I knew what all of this was.

"Yeah, wow you catch on fast. Well, anyway because a lot of demigods felt abandoned by their parents, my wish was to have all the gods claim their children. Until your dad claims you, you get to bunk in the Hermes cabin."

For the next week I got to train with everyone. It was kind of embarrassing because I pretty much sucked at everything. At least everyone was nice to me. My favorite part was the camp fires, they glowed a bright shade of purple when we were in a good mood, or something like that.

I tried to make friends, but most of the time I felt awkward. Percy was the only one who would talk to me on a regular basis. His girlfriend, Annabeth, who was one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen, was nice too but she always seemed like she was trying to make some kind of connection between me and Percy.

One night after capture the flag, which by the way is the coolest game I've ever played, I walked over to the Big House. I wanted to ask Chiron how much longer I would have to wait till I was claimed.

Apparently Percy was thinking the same thing. Before I walked in I saw Percy was talking to Chiron. I was about to turn the other direction and come back later, but then I heard my name.

"Payton still hasn't been claimed." That was Percy's voice for sure.

"Calm down, it's not that big of a deal. I'm sure it will happen within the next few days. Remember when Joshua came to camp? It took him ten days before he was claimed." Chiron didn't sound as calm as he wanted to be.

"But Joshua was different. He's the son of a minor god. They tend to take longer than the Olympians. And I know that Payton isn't a minor half-blood because Grover told me she has a strong aura."

At that moment my mouth dropped open. Something was wrong with me? Of course being the clumsy kid I am, since I was so in shock, I short of tripped over my own two feet and hit my head on the wall.

"Percy shhhh, I think I hear something!" Oh shoot! I ran away before they could figure out I was eavesdropping.

Once I was back at the Hermes cabin I felt like crying. When I first came to this camp I felt relieved because I thought I was normal. Now, even after I figured out that I wasn't crazy, something just _had_ to go wrong.

The next day I decided to confront Annabeth. I didn't exactly consider her a friend yet, but she seemed pretty smart and I couldn't talk to Percy without him knowing that I was spying on him and Chiron.

It was hard to get her alone. Percy was next to her every second! It started to get annoying. Finally he had some chore to do whether it was cleaning the bathrooms or the horse stables I wasn't sure but I didn't really care. Here was my opportunity to figure out what was going wrong.

Annabeth walked to other direction. At first I thought she was going to follow Percy wherever he was going, but then she turned towards the archery targets. I couldn't let her get away from me that easy.

"Annabeth! Wait up!" I screamed it really loud so everyone looked at me. I blushed.

She turned around and smiled. "Hey Payton, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you, alone." I must have sounded pretty serious because her smile we got to the edge of the woods we sat down. I decided not to beat around the bush and just get on with what I had to say. "Look, Percy told me about how all the gods are supposed to claim their children. Why is it taking me so long?"

For a while she didn't say anything. I could tell she was wondering if she should answer or not. Finally she said something. "I don't know if I'm right, but a while ago right after the Great Prophecy was given, another prophecy came into the picture. I was really strange because no one had asked for this prophecy but Rachael said it anyway."

"Who's Rachael?" None of this made any sense.

"She's the prophecy giver I guess. I don't really like to talk about her. So anyway, the new prophecy has to do with a certain half-blood that doesn't get claimed. I'm not saying that this has anything to do with you, okay? You could still be claimed one of these days." She didn't seem so sure.

"What did the prophecy say?"

"I can't tell you. Well, not yet anyway. But um… I've got to go." Before I couldn't even answer she ran away leaving me more confused than before.


	3. My prophecy freaks Annabeth out

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**BTW Payton is twelve (just thought I'd mention that)**

**Chapter 3**

That afternoon, while I was practicing archery (it didn't go too well), Chiron said he needed talk to me.

We walked, well Chiron galloped, over to the Big House. It was kind of uncomfortable because I had never been alone with him and I couldn't stop looking at where his human torso met his horse legs.

"Payton, Dionysus and I have been talking. Well, what I'm trying to say is, he went to talk with the other Olympians and even a few minor gods. None of them are admitting that you are their child."

I didn't answer. I didn't really have an answer to that. How would you feel your parent hated you so much that they were willing to break some sort of ancient oath just so you weren't their kid?

He continued, "We figured that if you went on a quest, a certain quest, that somewhere along the way you would find out who you were. I know it doesn't make much sense, but for example, when Percy came to camp he figured out that water healed him and that he could control water. This was a sure sign he was the son of Poseidon, so Poseidon claimed him."

He was right, it didn't make much sense. "Why is it such a big deal that I'm not claimed!?" By now I was standing. I didn't mean to be yelling at him, but I was mad. "Why do you have to make it such a big ordeal, to the point where I have to be sent on a quest to 'find myself'? What possible questcould a person even go on that would, in some way, help them find themselves!? "

"Payton I know this is hard for you. Actually, I wouldn't even let you go on a quest with such little training, but the fact of the matter is there has already been a quest chosen for you."

Now this took me by surprise. Well, at first it did, but then I remembered what Annabeth had told me the other day, about the quest with the unclaimed half-blood. I guess this is what Chiron meant.

"What did the prophecy say?" I asked.

"I think Annabeth should be the one to tell you. Go find her and let her know that I give her permission to tell you."

I ran away to find Annabeth. I couldn't decide if I was excited, relieved, or mad. Most half-bloods would be thrilled to be offered a quest. I, on the other hand, was sort of scared. Does that make me a coward?

When I found Annabeth she was studying off of some sort of laptop. She was sooo smart and always made me feel dumb.

"Hey can I talk to you?" I asked quickly.

"Sure, but don't think I'm going to give you anymore information about that prophecy. Chiron told me not to tell anyone, not even Percy." She seemed really upset about the whole quest thing.

"I'm sorry to say that that is the reason why I came, but before you can tell me no, I want you to know that Chiron says you have permission to tell me." I probably sounded like some annoying little kid to her. How much of an age difference did we have? Like four years?

She mumbled something about how she wished Chiron would have told me the prophecy, but she answered anyway. "Um, let's see, the prophecy was…

_Succeed or fail, it's hard to say_

_The unclaimed one will lead the way_

_The Great Prophecy will be his/her next chore_

_But first you'll need to reach the door_

_Annabeth Chase will come along_

_And __**she'll**_ _decide if it goes all wrong_"

"Why couldn't Chiron tell me that?" I tried to remain calm. It wasn't that bad of a prophecy except for the fact that it was like a fifty/fifty chance of me succeeding and in the end Annabeth would decide if the whole thing got messed up.

"I don't know. I guess he felt like _I_ should because this is the first prophecy that has been so specific that it actually used a name, my name. Usually the words of the prophecies can have double meanings, but how can there be a double meaning to the name 'Annabeth Chase'?"

I wanted to find some words to reassure her, but I couldn't think of any. I sort of just nodded my head. After a long period of silence I finally figured out something to say, "When do we get to go on this quest? Oh, and don't I need some sort of weapon thingy?"

"We'll probably leave tomorrow in the afternoon, after you've picked your third companion. And about the weapon situation, go down to the forgery later today and I'm sure they'll find you something."

I was about to leave but I quickly asked, "What does it mean by 'the door'?" Apparently she didn't know because she didn't answer. I left her to think to herself.

Once I got to the forgery I had to fill out some sort of survey on the computer. Apparently the system worked something like the dating website, _eHarmony_. It matched you up with the perfect sword or any other weapon you chose.

The majority of the questions made sense. For example, 'Do you like to fight with a two-handed sword or with one hand?', but other questions seemed to have nothing to do with sword fighting. There was one question that asked me if I was allergic to cats and another that asked me if I got my rabies shot.

Finally I finished. Jake Mason, the Hephaestus cabin leader, helped me find a sword.

"Let me see if any already made swords will work. If not I can always try to forge one by your quest by that would be unlikely. I'll be right back." He took forever, but eventually he came back with about seven swords that he said might work.

I practiced doing some jabbing and paring with each of them. I felt kind of stupid; I wasn't that good. All of them felt good but none were perfect. I decided to take a fairly short one with a spongyish handle. As I walked away I guess Jake could tell I wasn't fully happy with my choice. He stopped me.

"If you want you could try one more. I was saving it for… er, someone else, but they won't be picking it up for a while. I could always make another one. One sec, I'll go get it."

I wondered who he was saving it for but I figured he would tell me if he wanted me to know. When he came back I practiced with the new sword. It felt perfect. Everything was balanced and it felt like the sword almost connected to my hand. The blade was tinted blue and the handle had a little blue rhinestone in it. It was the only sword that I'd ever seen like it.

I noticed that I'd been staring at the sword for a long time, when Jake said, "Sooo, do you want it?"

"Oh yeah, yes I would like the sword." He handed it to me all wrapped in a little gift bag when I realized that I hadn't brought any money.

"Don't worry about it you can pay me back later." He smiled.

"Thank you!" I took it and wondered why he was being so nice to me. I wanted to go show Annabeth the sword I got, but I couldn't find her in her usual spots (studying her laptop, or hanging out with Percy). Once I found Percy and not Annabeth I decided to show him. Not that he would care, but I was so excited I wanted to show _someone_.

"Hey Percy check out my new sword!" He took a long look at it. I sort of wanted him to be jealous, but I guess he had a pretty cool sword of his own because he didn't seem so interested.

"It's cool. Hey have you seen Annabeth?"

"No, I was talking to her earlier, but I haven't seen her sense. I thought she'd be with you."

"I haven't talked to her all day, and she said that she wanted to ask Chiron if she could tell me about that one prophecy. It really seemed like it was bothering her." He looked like he was really worried about her. I didn't seem like a horrible thing. I mean, the camp was huge, it's not like we needed to know where she was every second, but his expression was starting to worry me too.

"She already told me the prophecy." I hoped that this would make him feel better, I guess not.

"What??? She told you but not me?"

"Don't worry, she doesn't like me better." I said sarcastically. "The only reason she told me first was because the prophecy has me in it. Chiron told her she had to explain it to me."

"What did she tell you?" He wanted it word for word, so I explained everything. I told him all about how she was bothered by the fact that it was specific with her name, about how this might mean I'm the subject of the Great Prophecy (once I was done with this one of course), and how we both had no idea what the 'door' was.

"Come on we have to go find Annabeth." He seemed urgent so I followed. I also liked the fact that he said 'we' and he didn't just leave me in the dust this time.

**R&R!!! **

**Someone asked why I named her Payton, I named her that because when I was little my sister and I would play princesses and I always wanted my princess name to be Payton.**

**Sorry for spelling Rachel wrong!**


	4. I play with fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO (do I have to put that at the beginning of all my chapters?)**

**Chapter 4 **

When Percy and I found Annabeth she wasn't lost or hurt or anything (I guess we overreacted). All she said was that she needed some time alone to think up a strategy. This reassured me, but Percy on the other hand still seemed worried.

"It's getting late. I'm going to go back to my cabin and you should too." He said this with no expression at all. He didn't sound sad or worried, but all the same his words confused me.

I started to leave when he stopped me, "Oh um, Payton?"

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Well, about that third person you get to bring on your quest…"

"Don't worry," I cut him off, "I was planning on bringing you." This made him smile. We parted ways, off to our cabins.

The next morning there was a meeting at the Big House with all the cabin leaders. Evidently, I was included too because it was my quest.

Chiron started, "Before we discuss any other matters, I would like to ask Payton if she has chosen her third companion yet. So, Payton?"

"Yes I have. Percy offered to join us." Someone snickered and mumbled something about Percy and Annabeth sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. It was funny so I sort of laughed too.

Chiron just ignored it and continued, "Great, now before we can even send you out on your quest we have to discuss the prophecy. The line, _'the unclaimed one will lead the way'_ has already been determined to be Payton. There is another line, however, that even confuses me, '_But first you'll need to reach the door'. _I'm not quite sure which door the prophecy is suggesting. I can't think of any famous doors, unless it means the door of Payton's father's shrine."

"Chiron," Annabeth said, "There's only one problem with that. We don't know who her father is."

"I am very well aware of that Annabeth, which is why I'm not sending you on this quest today. I need awhile to think. Annabeth you are going to help me. You are excused from today's activities." He seemed harsh as he said those words.

As we walked out of the Big House I asked Percy, "Why was Chiron so frustrated? Annabeth told me that the prophecies are usually very vague. In fact, I would think mine would be easier to understand because it was so specific."

"This prophecy is different from any that we've ever had. Usually when we get prophecies we ask for them. There is generally a problem and somebody would go and ask the Oracle, well Rachel, and the answer is given. At least then we know that what it says pertains to our problem, but this time there isn't really a problem."

"Yes there is. The problem is I'm not claimed, right? So wouldn't the prophecy have to do with that?"

"Yeah. That's why Chiron thought the door would be the door to your father's temple, but of course we don't know who your father is."

"So wait, we're like at a dead end then?" Why did prophecies have to be so confusing?

"I wouldn't call it a dead end. Annabeth is smart, she'll think of something."

"Cool. I've got to go work on climbing that lava wall thing. Chiron said I need all the training I can get before I leave. See ya Percy!"

I was fairly good at climbing the wall. One kid from the Apollo cabin told me not to worry if I didn't get it on my first try, but he was pretty impressed. I didn't make it to the top, but he said that rarely could anybody do it on their first try without getting slightly scorched. There wasn't a burn on me.

When I finished practicing I decided to go down the campfire early. It was my favorite part of camp and wanted to enjoy it by myself for a few minuets. Once I raced down there, I noticed that someone else beat me to it. There was a young girl there. She was sitting down stoking the fire. I was going to just leave her be because I thought she didn't notice me, but then she turned around and winked.

Who was she? I hadn't seen her around camp before. Maybe she was new. I thought it would be rude if I ignored her so I went down and sat next to her.

"Hey, I'm Payton. What's your name?" It sounded like some stupid remark that little kids say in kindergarten when they're trying to make new friends, but I didn't have anything else to say.

She didn't answer my question. Instead she said, "Shhh, relax and just enjoy the fire. It makes you feel good doesn't it?"

She wanted me to be quite so I just nodded instead of answering. I don't know how long we sat there, starring into the fire. At one point I thought I had fallen asleep. When I looked around all the other campers had joined and I could no longer see the little girl.

It sort of made me sad that she never told me her name, and I had a feeling that I wouldn't see her for a while. I seemed to appreciate the fire more when I was quiet so I drowned out the other noises and just listened to it crackle. The girl was right. It made me feel good inside, like I was home at last.

Then, out of the blue, the weirdest thing happened. I don't remember reaching out my hand and touching the flames, but clearly I must have because there was a burning sensation throughout my whole body. I was about to pull away fast, but then I realized that I wasn't burning and it didn't seem so hot after all. The feeling, now, just seemed warm. I wanted to go farther into the fire when I saw everyone looking at me like I was crazy. My concentration broke and the fire got extremely hot again so I yanked my arm out quickly and went to go sit down.

The majority of the campers went back to normal. A few kept on looking at me. I was sort of embarrassed, but at the same time I liked what just happened.

A person came from behind me and tugged at my arm. I turned around; it was only Percy. He put his finger to his lips and motioned for me to follow him. Oh great, he was watching the whole fire thing.

"How did you do that!?" I didn't like the way he said that.

I decided to play dumb at first. I knew it wouldn't work, but it was worth a try, "Do what?" I replied innocently.

"Oh nice try!" He said sarcastically, "I saw what you did back there, and so did everyone else. We need to talk to Chiron _now_!"

"NO! I mean, we can't interrupt him. He's still talking with Annabeth right?"

"I'm he won't care if we interrupt him for this. Now come on."

Oh shoot I knew I was dead meat. Percy knocked on Chiron's door.

"Come in!" He said.

"Chiron we have a problem." Percy was making it sound _way_ worse then it had to be.

I tried to defend myself, "I wasn't problem, and nobody got hurt, right?" Both Annabeth and Chiron gave me a glare that said, 'what did you do now?'

Percy told them all about my fire incident, and I jumped in here and there. I didn't think I was such a big deal. I've seen people at those daredevil street shows _eat_ fire, so why was it such a big deal that I touched it?

"I think we have figured it out! Payton, we know who your godly parent is." Chiron seemed ecstatic.

Annabeth ruined his mood by saying, "Um, Chiron? No we don't. She told us that her mortal parent was a girl, indicating that her godly parent must be a boy."

"That's true, but what if somehow, the woman that raised her wasn't her true parent."

"Chiron," Annabeth continued, "the chances of that are…"

"Not as slim as you would think," He chimed in. "Especially if the godly parent is a woman. It's harder to get separated when the mortal woman gives birth and therefore has the child, but if Payton's godly parent is who we think it is, who knows who she could have ended up."

"Okay, I know my whole childhood didn't work out quite so smoothly, but _I_ got sent to the correct mortal parent." I could tell Annabeth didn't like talking about her family because she didn't look too happy about sharing that piece of information.

"That's true, Annabeth, but what if Payton's mother didn't think that her mortal father was a fit parent. She could have sent her anywhere."

Percy and I were just standing there watching Chiron and Annabeth argue when I interrupted, "Can you guys just say who you think my godly parent is?" Most children would be horrified to find out that the woman that raised them wasn't their actual mother, but I was perfectly fine with the fact that I wasn't related to that repulsive woman.

Chiron and Annabeth both looked at each other before answering, and they said in unison, "Hestia."

**I hoped you like it!**

**If dnrl is reading tell me if she is less Mary Sue-ish this time (I looked it up so I know what it means now.)**

**Tell which idea you like better. **

**the door in the prophecy is the door to Hestia's temple**

**or it is the door's of Janus and Annabeth has to choose again**

**Give me another option**

**P.S. if I don't use your answers don't be mad because that means I've thought of something better**


	5. Nico tries to talk to dead people

**TLO spoilers!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 5**

"Hestia?" I asked, "You mean, like the goddess of the hearth? I wonder why she didn't claim me." I sort of made me sad. I had always thought, in the back of my mind, that in some way I wasn't related to my 'mother', and at times I would picture the woman I thought was my true flesh and blood. Hestia seemed like a perfect fit to my imagination. This made me feel even more down that she didn't want me.

"There could be lots of reasons for her not claiming you." I think Chiron was trying to make me feel better when he said this, but it wasn't really working.

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed, "For example, she might not want to admit it because she's supposed to stay a maiden, kind of like Artemis."

"She is?"

"Yeah, a long time ago, both Poseidon and Apollo loved her and wanted her hand in marriage. She didn't care for either of them and vowed to be a maiden forever. It would look bad to break a vow." This sort of made sense, but Zeus and Poseidon broke an oath on the River Styx and the results weren't horrible, they were bad, but not horrible. I wondered Hestia had against me that she wasn't claiming me.

"You also have to take into consideration," Annabeth continued, "that we can't be sure yet if Hestia is your mom. She still has to claim you for it to be final." Percy mumbled something like 'then how do you explain the fire?' Annabeth just elbowed him.

Chiron spoke up, "Well, it's been a long day. I think we all need to go back to our cabins and we'll discuss this tomorrow."

Back at the Hermes cabin, (Chiron said I couldn't sleep in a cabin for Hestia yet because it wasn't final. Even if it was final I wouldn't be able to because there was never a cabin built for her. The minor gods all got one, but I guess she was forgotten. Annabeth said Hestia got forgotten a lot.) All the campers stared at me. I suppose they knew something was going on and hoped that if they stared at me long enough the answer would pop out of thin air.

Falling asleep was hard. I had too many questions floating around in my mind. There were the silly questions that didn't really matter like, 'I wonder what else I can do with fire?' There were also the questions that I really cared about. For example, 'Is Hestia my real mom?', 'Who would my dad be then?', and 'Why am I unwanted?'

The more I thought about things, the more I realized, I had three options. One, I could go back to the 'not-caring' faze I had right after Molly died. Two, I could overreact and worry over every living detail. Or three, I could go somewhere in between. I could be happy with the ways things turn out no matter what, but until then not worry. I liked my last option best and drifted into sleep.

My dream was very strange. I was used to strange dreams; I had been having them my whole life, but this one beat all the rest.

I was standing in front of a door and I was surrounded by fire. My feet felt like they were glued to the ground. I couldn't control my body. When I wanted to reach out and grab the handle of the door my arm wouldn't respond. There were voices coming from behind the door. They didn't seem evil, just sly and tricky, and they were inviting me inside. They made me want to open the door more then anything.

My dream changed. I was sitting in my bed as a young girl. The letters P-A-Y-T-O-N were painted on my wall with flowers around them and in really girly writing. My mom walked in. My heart skipped a beat. (I didn't even know it was possible to do that while I was sleeping).

It was before she was a crazy maniac. Just seeing her like this made me want to cry. Memories came rushing back to me. Seeing her one more time, before she ever hurt me and killed Molly, made some of my hate wash away. I remembered how I used to love her and sort of felt guilty for giving up on her, but then I kept on thinking of Molly and the feeling passed. It's hard to forgive someone after they kill somebody you love.

As my mom (I've got to stop calling her that) came over to me, I ran to give her a big hug. I was _really_ little, probably four or five. She promised she would make a glass of lemonade and that I should go play outside. I noticed that Molly wasn't in the dream. I wondered if she was just gone for the day or if it was before we needed her.

I woke up when a cabin mate, I think he said his name was Daniel or something, exploded a stink bomb on me. Didn't I learn in history that Hermes was the god of hospitality? Oh yeah, he was the god of like practical jokes too. At first he was laughing, but then his smile faded. I looked down and saw that my hands were glowing red and looked like they were about to burst into flames. Could I do that before?

Luckily I got to shower right away. I had slept in right to my shower time.

When I was done showering I decided I wanted to go see Annabeth and tell her about my dreams, and ask her about my fiery hands. When I found her, she was talking to a boy about my age. He had all black clothing on and mangy dark hair.

"Hey Annabeth, who's this?" I'd seen this kid around but I never took the time to learn his name; I sort of felt bad.

"Oh, this is Nico. Come closer we have to keep this private from Chiron, for now anyways." She grabbed my sleeve and dragged me even farther into the forest.

"Payton, this is Nico. He is a son of Hades, so he can sort of control the dead and all that. We need his help. We can't start our quest until we figure out if you're truly a daughter of Hestia or not. Didn't you tell me that you had a nanny named Molly who, er, died?"

I nodded. "Well Nico is going to summon her from the dead and hopefully she'll tell us if you were like adopted or something."

Bringing up Molly made me sad, but who wouldn't be totally amazed if you just found out that someone could talk to the dead? "Wow!! He can do that?"

He answered me this time, "I don't like to do it all that often, but Annabeth begged me." He laughed and flashed a smile.

"You wish!" she said.

There was about a six foot deep hole in front of me. Why didn't I notice that before? Nico started dropping some bagels and muffins into it and chanting some sort of ancient Greek. I could pick up a few words here and there, but the majority of what he said made no sense.

Finally he spoke in English, "Show me Molly… wait," he broke his chant, "Payton, what's her last name?"

"Oh, it was Finch, Molly Finch."

"Show me Molly Finch!" the whole display was pretty impressive and it sort of scared me in a way. We sat there waiting for like five minutes, but still nothing happened.

"What's going on?" I asked, "Why is nothing happening?" I wasn't the most experienced with raising the dead, but I was pretty sure that Nico didn't do all the chanting for nothing to happen.

"Um, I'm not sure. The only possibility is that Molly Finch isn't dead." Nico explained.

Tears came to my eyes and I almost screamed at him. Instead my voice came out small and insignificant, "What do you mean she's not dead? I_ saw_ her on the floor with blood all over her face. She_ is_ dead. Where else would she have gone?"

All Nico could do was shake his head. He didn't have an answer. I ran further into the woods and sat down by a pile rocks that Percy had told me was called "Zeus's Fist". I needed a while to think. I didn't feel like crying anymore. In a way a felt like she had abandoned me, but if she was alive that would mean I might see her again. Still, I couldn't figure out where she would go and how I had seen her 'dead' on the floor. I wanted to know why she didn't come back to me.

Annabeth came up and sat next to me. She didn't say anything. I guess she felt that if I wanted to talk I would. She was right. I didn't want to talk, but just having her there made me feel less confused. Something told me that I_ would_ see Molly again.

She broke the silence, "Um, I wouldn't say anything, but Chiron is going to find some way to take a blood sample from your, er, foster mother to see if your related. I don't know how he is going to do that, but Chiron has his ways." She smiled to make me feel better but it didn't work.

Suddenly, I felt really mad. Not mad at Annabeth, but mad at the whole situation. I was determined to go on this quest and figure out who my mother was (and father for that matter). My anger and determination made my hands glow red again, like they were about to start on fire.

Annabeth stared at me. Disbelief was on her face. "How…" she mumbled while her jaw dropped.

My cheeks turned red. I realized I hadn't told her about that yet, or about my dreams.

"Oh yeah, about that. Um my hands sort of do that when I get angry, which is weird because they never did that before."

"I don't know whether to be mad, excited, or worried." I hoped she chose excited. "You see," she continued, "when half-bloods start to find out who they are; their aura's get stronger and same with their powers."

"So does this mean that I probably am a daughter of Hestia?"

"Yep, and we'll know for sure when Chiron gets back!"

**R&R!!!!**

**Give me ideas please! **


	6. Percy and I get in a fight

**Disclaimer: I don't Own PJO**

**Chapter 6**

That night I had the same dream. I had forgotten to tell Annabeth about them, but even if I _had_ told her, that wouldn't have stopped them from coming.

This time I was able to control my arms. I was still surrounded by fire, but, of course, I wasn't getting burned. The voices were so convincing; I reached for the handle.

At first the handle was burning hot. I kept holding it. Usually, when things are on fire they don't burn me, especially while I'm focusing, but the handle got hot hotter and hotter. It got to the point where I had to let go. I looked down at my hands and they were scarred with burns. It was so hot that I woke up.

I sat up in my bed fast and checked my hands. I expected them to be the way they were when I went to sleep but when I looked down they were scarred just as they were in my dream.

My jaw dropped open. Was that even possible? It creeped me out. What if I get hurt in my next dreams, will I wake up all scarred that way?

There was a knock on the door. I quickly pulled on some gothic gloves from the bed next to mine, not exactly my style, but they would do. A Hermes cabin mate opened it. It was Annabeth.

"Hey Payton! Good news! Chiron got that blood sample! You're not related to your, um… former mother."

So it was final. I probably would have made a big deal about it, but I was too worried that Annabeth would comment on my gloves. She gave them a funny look, but didn't say anything. She didn't seem like the type to judge that kind of stuff.

"So…" she continued, "Aren't you excited!? We get to go on our quest now!"

"Oh yeah." I said. I tried to sound really excited. I was just really hoping that she wouldn't notice my hands on the quest. I mean, I'd have to take off the gloves _some_ time.

"Wait," I asked, sort of scared now, "How did Chiron get _my_ blood?"

"Who cares!? We get to go on the quest!" I was sort glad she didn't answer. I didn't really want to know.

"_Great_! So when do we get to leave?"

"Later today! I just have to go tell Percy and then we'll get ready."

I was shocked that she told me before Percy. At least that would give me some time. Not like I needed to pack anything. I hadn't brought any stuff from home. I wondered what the police thought of me disappearing. There was nobody to tell them of a missing person. Molly was gone (not dead), and my 'mother' probably didn't say anything, and I didn't have any friends.

With the time I had, I decided to go the practice sword fighting with my new sword. I was surprised to find Percy there. But then not so much because I remembered when I first came here to camp, how accurate he was with his sword while he was saving me from the giant alligator thing.

He didn't notice me so I spoke up, "You know," I said, "Annabeth is looking for you."

"She already found me and told me everything. I just started." He seemed pretty focused while attacking some dummies. I considered leaving him when he asked, "Do you want to fight me?"

The question caught me off guard. I had never really practiced with my sword before, and to tell you the truth I was terrified. He seemed like an expert and so professional. I tried to sound causal, but I could tell my voice shook a little when I answered, "Um, sure."

He bent his knees and got into a ready position. I felt really stupid going against him. He looked at my sword for a second. I guess it looked pretty weird to him too. We exchanged a few blows, but it didn't take long for him to have his sword pointed at my throat. He started to smile. Not a cocky smile, or a smile because he won, but it seemed like he was laughing at me.

"What!" I said jokingly, though I _was_ slightly offended.

"Nothing," he laughed, "the look on your face the whole time was hilarious." He continued laughing.

We sparred a while longer; he won every time. Now I don't usually get too competitive, but he was making me mad. He kept on asking me if I wanted him to go easier on me, and I kept on saying no. On the ninety-something try I was pretty much beat. Then, Percy asked me if I wanted to be done and go on the quest already. I hadn't even realized that Annabeth was waiting in the corner.

Oh shoot! Now _she_ saw make a fool of myself also. That made me even angrier. I attacked Percy and caught him off guard, but he blocked it anyway. He may have had blocked the first one easily, but I had the advantage of offense now. I kept the pressure on the blows until I had my sword at his chest.

I expected him to be mad, but instead he smiled and Annabeth said, "It's about time. I thought it was never going to work."

"What was going to work?" I felt like I was on one of those reality prank shows.

Percy spoke this time, "Annabeth had a theory. You had told her earlier that your hands glow like fire when you get angry. So she figured that when your hands would glow that it would give you extra energy, power, and strategy. She was right. You got so angry at me that you were able to beat me."

They were both looking at my hands now. I had taken my gloves off earlier, but Percy didn't see them when we were fighting because they were holding my sword's hilt. Luckily, they were still holding it. I tightened my grip. I didn't want them to see the burns.

I didn't want them to ask why I was holding my sword so tight so I quickly asked, "So when I get mad I'll fight better?"

"Yep," Annabeth answered, "Just like how Percy is better at fighting while he is in water, or touching water, you fight better when you have fire in your system. You get fiery while you're angry."

It made some sense.

"So," Percy said, "Shall we go tell Chiron we're ready to leave?"

"Where are we going exactly?" I never really knew.

"To your mother's temple of course. If you're going to be claimed anywhere, that's the place." Annabeth always seemed so sure, but I kept wondering that if Hestia didn't claim me now, why would she claim me at her temple?

Chiron was waiting for us at the borders by Thalia's tree. Connor Stoll had told me her story. I heard she was really good friends with Percy and Annabeth. I wanted to meet her some day; anybody who's friends with them is alright by me.

The gothic gloves were back on my hands. I sort of felt guilty about it. They've been fairly honest with me, and I felt like I should return the favor, but I was worried why they were like this, and I dreaded tonight when I had to dream again.

I had butterflies in my stomach. If there were other monsters, like the first one I encountered, on this quest I didn't feel so confident. Chiron wished us luck and said goodbye.

We were on our way I asked, "Where _is_ Hestia's temple?"

Annabeth answered, "Home is where the heart is. Hestia is goddess of fire, the hearth, and home. Where is the heart of America?"

I figured that 'heart' could either mean the center of America or the most spirited place. It would either be like in like Kansas or in Washington D.C. and I was guessing it was Washington D.C.

"Washington D.C." I answered.

"Correct," she said.

"But where in D.C.? I've never heard of a temple there."

"Neither have I." Percy added.

"We'll find one." Annabeth said. Again, she sounded so sure.

I thought of another question. "Shouldn't we fly there?"

"No!" They shouted in unison.

"Sorry," Percy continued, "It's just that I'm not supposed to fly. You know with Zeus being the god of the sky and all."

"Okay so how will we get there?"

"We'll take a bus." He answered.

We got on the bus and left my home, my safety, to find my mother and finally belong, but I was still scared.

**R&R! I hope you liked it!**


	7. I light a bus on fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 7**

The bus ride was long, dismal, and boring. Both Percy and Annabeth fell asleep. Annabeth was right, Percy does drool. I wanted to take my gloves off to see if my burns were healing, but I was too nervous that one of them would wake up and see.

We were practically the only people on the bus. The only other people on it were an old lady who was also sleeping, a mother with her crying daughter, and a business man with a laptop. All were too preoccupied to notice anything. I crept to the back of the bus. I figured no one would notice if I practiced my powers a bit.

I slid into the last seat. My thoughts were focusing on things that made me mad. I figured that if I got angry my powers would start to work. In fact, I had no idea what I could do.

I thought about how Hestia hadn't claimed me, about how my 'mother' had made Molly disappear, and about who my father was. I got so mad and took of my gloves. My hands were glowing. I could tell they were hot because I felt heat radiating off of them when I put them by my face. I thought about those things harder and fire started erupting from my hands. Instantly my concentration ceased and I got nervous. The fire shut off

I looked around to make sure no one noticed. Yep, both Percy and Annabeth were still sleeping, along with the old lady. The mother was still trying to calm her daughter down and the man with the laptop was still doing his business.

The next time I looked at my hands trying to make them glow I noticed that the scars had started to fade, which was really weird. Scars don't usually fade that quickly do they?

I made my hands glow again, and when I stopped the scars were almost gone. My fire was healing my hands.

Once the scars were gone I made my hands go on fire again. This time I was ready for it so I didn't loose my concentration. No one was looking still. I made the fire grow. After a while, I realized I could 'roll' it into a ball and throw it. Well, the throwing part was an accident and kinda made a hole in the floor, but I just covered it up and hoped no one would wonder why a random hand towel from the bathroom was lying on the floor.

I was going to continue practicing; it was fun learning that I could do things I'd never dreamed of, but then Annabeth started to wake up. She looked around wondering where I had gone. I quickly ran into the bathroom, flushed the toilet so she could hear, and came out.

"How long have we been sleeping?" she asked. Obviously she didn't notice that I ditched my gothic gloves.

"Oh about two hours maybe a few minuets longer." I answered. I didn't know why I felt like I should keep things a secret from them. I guess I felt sort of like I didn't belong. I promised myself I would tell them once we got to our hotel in D.C. and no one was around.

She checked her watch, "We'll be there in forty-five minuets. I'll let Percy sleep. There's no telling how long we'll have to stay awake once we're there. Did you sleep at all?"

"Um… no. I'm not tired."

"You should sleep. So far we haven't seen any monsters, which sort of scares me. As soon as we get there, they all might come at once." I curled into a ball on my seat and tried to look convincing about sleeping, but I was still scared to dream.

Later, Percy shook my shoulder. I hadn't fallen asleep, but I pretended to stretch and wake up. I also threw in a fake yawn.

"We're there, and Annabeth says that monsters will show up any second. It's better if we get off the bus now." He sounded rushed so I perked up and ran with them.

Annabeth was right, again. Halfway down the first street in D.C., two women were coming towards us. They had snake legs and the ugliest faces I've ever seen.

"Dracaena." Percy whispered.

"Don't worry," Annabeth added, "We've dealt with them before."

Percy attacked first. He was so fast and accurate that I stood in awe before I realized that I should be helping. At first I didn't do much. The first monster was good at dodging Percy's moves and Annabeth was trying to distract the other one. I tried to use Annabeth's distraction and attack from behind, but the monster forgot all about Annabeth and just turned on me.

I held my sword out, but it glared its teeth at me and lunged. I tried to stab it with my sword, but the monsters could dodge Percy's moves and had no trouble dodging mine. I was embarrassed. Percy had already killed the other monster and was about to come help me. I didn't want him to. I needed to prove that I wasn't just some uncoordinated kid who couldn't do much and had a messed up life. I was angry and I made myself angrier on purpose.

My hands started to glow. I focused even more till they erupted with fire. The fire traveled down my sword to the tip. It exploded off the end in the direction of the monster. The fire hit it dead on. It vanished into dust as I had seen my first monster do.

I stood in that position for a few seconds, not really realizing what I had done. I took a few deep breaths and lowered my sword. When I turned, Annabeth and Percy were staring at me with their jaws dropped.

"How did you do that!?" Percy demanded.

"I don't know." I answered honestly, "I just sort of happened."

"Well, whatever it was, do the same thing next time we encounter a monster. Till then, we need to find a hotel."

We got settled in a small, cheep hotel. It was only eight o'clock, but Annabeth decided that it was time for bed. "We have a long day tomorrow," she said, "and we all need our sleep, especially you Payton. I have a feeling you didn't get much sleep on that bus."

I tried not to fall asleep, but my eyelids won the war. They kept getting heavier and heavier. I gave in figuring that I'd have to sleep_ sometime_, why not now?

I tried to dream happy thoughts, and at first it worked. I dreamt I was back at camp and I had my own cabin. Everyone acted as if they knew me my whole life. I was in paradise, in fact, if someone was watching me sleep, I was sure that they would see me smile, but as every good thing has to come to an end my dream shifted.

The door was back. I was surrounded by fire, again. I fought the urge to make the same mistake and open the door again, but I finally gave in. For some reason I felt like the door had something to do with me and I would fin out what once I opened it.

This time I didn't wait for it to get extremely hot. I just reached and turned the handle right away. Then, I froze. I wasn't able to move, just as it had been the first time I dreamt this dream, er, nightmare. The difference was I froze while I was holding the handle. I burned for ever. I wanted to die and give up. I wanted to pain to stop. It hurt so much I couldn't think of anything else but letting go.

But then, the voices came. They said, "You're not the one!" They repeated that over and over and eventually let me release my grasp on the handle. I wanted to wake up, but I wouldn't. I was about to look at how bad my hands were burned, but then I realized the door was wide open. I could walk right in if I wanted to.

Something was holding me back. I kept on hearing the voices in my head telling me that I'm not the one. Then why were they inviting me in, in the first place? Did they think I was someone else? Going in was so tempting, but then my hands started to sting and I woke up.

"Percy! Get me some nectar and ambrosia. Oh good, you're waking up! What happened?" It was Annabeth. She was hovering over me like a mother. I looked and saw my hands. She was bandaging them up, and they were worse than before.

She asked again, "Do you _want_ to give me an explanation for this, or shall we play the guessing game?"

I tried to think up so many good lies I could have used, but my brain ran dry, "I dreamt of this door…" I trailed on and told them everything. About how I had dreamt it so many times and how I always woke up with burnt hands. I wrapped up my story by taking off the bandages (Annabeth didn't like that) and make my hands glow and showing them how it healed.

"How come the fire in my dream burned me, but not any other fire, and _this_ fire heals me?" I asked.

"I don't know," Annabeth replied, "but I'll IM Chiron right now."

She ran off to Zeus knows where and left me alone to heal my wounds.

**R&R!! If I don't add more for a while it's because I'm up north with my cousins. I do have internet, but don't know if I'll have time.**


	8. Lincoln has a back door

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own PJO**

_Recap:_

"_How come the fire in my dream burned me, but not any other fire, and __this__ fire heals me?" I asked._

"_I don't know," Annabeth replied, "but I'll IM Chiron right now."_

_She ran off to Zeus knows where and left me alone to heal my wounds._

Payton's POV

Annabeth came back with news. It wasn't good or bad, but at least she found something out.

"So?" Percy asked.

"Chiron told me that we should give Payton nectar and ambrosia before bed. That should stop the wounds from getting too bad, and Payton… you need to do whatever you can to stop dreaming of this door. Okay?" Annabeth liked to take charge, but it's not like I could control my dreams. How was I supposed to stop myself from getting burned?

"Okay, I'll try." I answered politely. I knew by now not to argue with Annabeth.

"Now that that's covered, it's time for sightseeing!"

"Aw, come _on_ Annabeth! Again?" by the tone of Percy's voice, I could tell Annabeth had pulled that one before.

"Pu-leeeeease Percy. When is the next time I'll get to go to D.C. for free?" She batted her eyelashes and gave him a guiltless stare.

He gave in, "Fine! But only for an hour then we need to get to work!"

"Yes yes yes!" she cheered like a little kid who just got the pony she's been asking for. I couldn't help but laugh. It was funny watching them fight and then make-up. I was sort of jealous that I didn't have some one like that. Plus, I kind of felt like a third wheel half the time.

"We should start right away then," Percy continued, "Payton, your fine with doing a little sightseeing, right?"

"Of course! It's been forever since I went on a vacation! In fact, I don't think I've ever been on one."

"Perfect," they said in unison.

Once we got out of our hotel we headed towards the Washington Monument. Annabeth looked like she couldn't take it any longer. As soon as we were there, she gave us the whole history about how it was left unfinished during a war, and how when they finished it the bricks were a different color. She even went on to tell us what she would have done differently. Then Percy had to explain that it was her life-long dream to become an architect.

"Okay everybody! Let's move on to the Lincoln Memorial!" Annabeth practically ran in front of us. I looked at Percy and he just rolled his eyes and smiled.

We stayed there forever, it seemed. I think both Percy_ and_ me had enough of looking at Abraham in a chair. Annabeth was covering every square inch of it and taking mental notes.

"This is genius! I need to use some of these ideas for Olympus!"

"Okay Annabeth, it's time to leave. We've been here for an hour and a half. Already thirty minuets past your limit."

"Fine! Just let me look at the back. I want to see if the artist slacked off where no one would look."

"No!" both Percy and I yelled, but it was too late she was already off to look at the back of the statue, which I didn't find all that interesting.

We let her go but like thirty seconds later we heard, "Guys come here! Quick!"

We got to her side, "Annabeth, what could possibly…" Percy stopped talking once he saw it.

"It's a door," he said, "Payton, is this the door from your dream?"

"No," I said quickly, and I was glad it wasn't, "Should we go inside?" I continued. In most cases I wouldn't suggest going into some creepy door in the back of a monument that no one's heard of, but there was some sort of aura radiating from it. It made me feel safe, like I was finally home.

I guess Percy and Annabeth felt the same way, because they walked in with out hesitation. The outside of the room my have been a marble monument, but the inside was a log cabin with a dimly lit fireplace right in the center of the room. It felt very cozy and complete. Although it felt very homey and modern, it had some sort of ancient and Greek feel too. For example, instead of having buffalo heads hanging from the wall, there were Greek statues of gods and goddesses. Well, that's what I thought at first, but then I realized the statues were of only one goddess.

"Hestia," I said, and I knew we were there.

"We made it," Annabeth said, "I was a complete accident, but we made it."

"Where's Hestia?" I asked. I was really anxious to meet her. I'd never met my mother before, any kid would want to.

"She should be on the other side of the fire place," Annabeth said, "Be nice. She might not be too thrilled that we barged in unannounced."

We walked around the fireplace to find a young girl. My mouth dropped open. It was the same little girl I had seen by the fire at camp.

"Mom?" I asked. It was kind of awkward asking somebody that looked younger than me if she was my mother.

"How do you know I am your mother? Have I claimed you yet?" The comment took me by surprise. I tried not to look hurt, I'm sure she didn't mean it like that. After all, she said it in the sweetest tone I've ever heard.

Since I was obvious I wasn't going to answer, Annabeth stepped in, "Sorry for assuming, Lady Hestia, but all the signs were there. In fact, we came here to ask you why you haven't claimed Payton yet."

She starred into the fire, as if debating whether or not to tell us the truth. I don't know how long we stood there, in the silence of the place that felt like home, but the fire seemed to be mesmerizing me.

Finally, Hestia took a long deep breath, "Payton," the second she said my name I jumped, "do not think that I don't love you. In fact, I love you more than I have loved anything else in the whole world, but right now, you can't be my daughter." I hid my pain. Those words made me feel cherished and unwanted all at the same time. "You see," she continued, "I am supposed to be a maiden. If Poseidon and Apollo found out there would be even more fighting on Olympus."

I was about to ask, but Annabeth beat me to it, "What do you mean even _more _fighting? What's going on?"

"Annabeth dear, have you not noticed? I'm sure Chiron has, he's just been too preoccupied to worry or care. There is tension between the gods and goddesses. Almost a war, but don't worry, not quite. You see, when I gave up my throne to Dionysus, it created an equal number of male and female gods. After I helped win the war between the Olympians and Kronos, I wanted a throne on Olympus. That was the stupidest mistake I've ever made. Now, I'd give it all up just to stop them from fighting about it. All the women agree I deserve a spot, all the men agree I don't. If I dropped out, all the women would despise me for making them loose the fight."

"Oh," I said, which sounded like a stupid thing to say, but I couldn't think of anything else.

"Yes child. And now, if I claimed you, Poseidon and Apollo would fight between themselves about who is your father, Payton."

"Will you ever be able to claim me?" I asked. I probably should have been trying to console her, but I had to ask.

"Yes, eventually. Although, I do not know when eventually will be. Oh, and before you ask, yes I know where your father is."

"Where!?" I had completely forgotten about him. He had been in the back of mind this whole time, but I never thought to ask.

"I will not tell you, and I have my reasons," she made it very clear.

"What? Don't I have the right to know where my father is?" I tried not to be angry, after all Hestia _had _been through a lot. Plus, I was hard to yell at someone who looked like a little kid.

"Yes you do have the right, and I'm sorry I can not give it to you, but if I believed that your father was a good enough man for you to meet I would had put you in his custody in the first place."

This comment shocked me. Why was my father not good enough? "Wait," I asked, "my father wasn't good enough for me but that lady that you put me with was? Do you know that she tortured me all through my childhood?"

"Please Payton, try to understand! That is the exact reason I sent Molly to you."

"Yeah! But then you had that woman kill her!" I was to tears now, and Percy and Annabeth were quietly watching in the corner.

"No I did not, you_ know_ she is not dead! And you need to show me some respect, I tried Payton! I tried very hard!" Hestia had grown into a woman now. I guess it was a more motherly figure to scold me with. I didn't answer; instead I sat down and cried. She came and sat down next to me and put her arm around my shoulder. I normally wouldn't cry into the shoulder of a goddess, but Hestia_ was_ my mother and she seemed like she wouldn't mind.

"Payton, I love you. Trust me, in time I will explain why all this has happened, but until then you must continue your quest."

Percy popped out of the corner, "Wait, the quest isn't over? We reached the door and Payton got claimed and everything!"

"But did Annabeth decide if you succeeded? How do you know that_ my_ door is_ the_ door?"

"Oh," he said.

"You must continue, and though I can't help directly, I'll give you a hint. The door is in D.C., and Payton," I looked up at her, "I like your sword." She winked at us and sent us on our way.

I was a little shaken up, but Annabeth put her arm around my shoulder just like Hestia did, and we were on out way.

**R&R!!!! I hoped you liked it!!!! This chapter is dedicated to Zeusgirl39!! **


	9. Percy has a plan

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_Recap: _

"_You must continue, and though I can't help directly, I'll give you a hint. The door is in D.C., and Payton," I looked up at her, "I like your sword." She winked at us and sent us on our way._

_I was a little shaken up, but Annabeth put her arm around my shoulder just like Hestia did, and we were on out way._

Payton's POV

Right as we exited to Lincoln Memorial there were shouts. I was still in a daze, but the yelling woke me up. "Hey! Get back here! Where did you come from? You're not supposed to be back there!"

"Mortal police," Annabeth whispered, "don't worry they're usually not a big deal."

"But are _those _a big deal?" I was pointing to a heard of what looked like humans with scorpion tails.

"What in the name of the gods!? Manticores! I haven't seen these since we saved the di Angelo's." Percy's eyes were wide. He uncapped Riptide.

Obviously the police didn't like the looks of it because they started screaming, "Drop your weapons and you won't be harmed!" The police were pointing guns at us. I was pretty much terrified. The monsters were enclosing in on us, but I didn't want to take out my sword or I thought they might shoot us. "What should we do!?" I asked, hoping that Percy or Annabeth would have an answer.

They looked at each other; Percy shrugged and yelled, "RUN!" So we ran. The police were easy to out run. We weaved in and out of the crowds, in and out of buildings, and in complete circles. Eventually, we lost the police, but the manticores were with us all the way.

"Will they ever give up?" I asked, completely out of breath.

"Are you kidding?" Percy answered.

"Now!" Annabeth added. Percy and Annabeth drew their swords, well, Annabeth had a knife. It took me a while to realize I should draw mine too. Once a manticore attacked me I held up my sword in defense. Somehow I managed to block the attack.

"Payton, make your hands glow!" Annabeth screamed at me. I tried to think of things that upset me, which wasn't hard. Before I knew it my hands were on fire again. I was surprised that they could heat up so quickly. Again the fire traveled down my sword and exploded right at the manticore. It vanished into dust, but I didn't get time to admire my victory because another one headed straight at me.

This monster seemed more prepared than the last. It had a shield, and apparently the shield was fire proof. The fire didn't harm it so I had to rely on my blows. I did fine for a while. Even though fire didn't hurt it, the glow of my hands made me stronger. But it wasn't long before more than one was attacking me, and I couldn't fend off two for long.

I tried to do some fancy move that Percy had taught me because that normal stuff wasn't working. Too bad I hadn't practiced very much; they blocked it right away and knocked my sword right out of my hands. They moved in on me, ready to take me as their lunch when Percy said, "Payton catch!" he threw me a sword. They weren't ready for this because I slashed one right across the neck and it evaporated. Then, I tried to make my hands glow, but when they started on fire the handle began to melt.

I screamed when the sword clashed to the floor, but out of nowhere Percy came from behind. He stabbed the manticore with Riptide and it dissolved. I looked around and all the manticores were gone. This sort of made me feel bad because out of all ten of them I only killed two.

Percy helped me up. "Sorry about melting that sword," I said.

"Don't worry about it," he told me. "That's just Annabeth's back up weapon. You know, sometimes knives aren't always great for attacking large amounts of monsters so she always carries that but hardly ever uses it."

Then, Annabeth, always thinking outside the box blurted, "How come you melted the handle of my sword but not the handle of your sword. It's almost as if your sword was built to be fire proof."

"Annabeth, that's crazy. She got it at the armory just like every other sword, made by Jake Mason."

"Yeah Percy, but then why doesn't it burn when every other sword does."

"Actually," I interrupted, "He told me he was making it for someone else but that he thought it would work for me."

"That's odd. Jake doesn't like having to make new swords if he doesn't have to. I wonder why he would give it to you."

I didn't have an answer to that.

Percy didn't know either, "Well we don't have time to worry about it now. Like Hestia said, we need to continue our quest."

"We don't have any hints to where the door might be, other than the fact we know it's in D.C., but that could be anywhere." I was clueless.

"And," Percy added, "We have no idea what the door is, or what it's for."

"I think I have an idea." Annabeth said. She didn't seem too excited about knowing though. Percy gave me a look telling me not to ask what she meant. I guessed if she wanted to tell us she would.

We spent an hour following Annabeth around D.C. I was getting frustrated not knowing where we were going. Finally she stopped at the Capitol Building. We had passed it a couple of times so I wondered why we hadn't stopped hear first, but before I could ask she answered anyway, "I didn't think it would be it such a crowded building, but I guess this is the last place it could be."

"Annabeth, can you just explain to us what's going on!?" Percy seemed pretty mad that she wasn't sharing this with him.

"Percy, I'm nervous enough. We'll go inside together, but if I ask to do something alone, please let me."

"No! Anything we do, we do together! I'm not leaving you alone with whatever this weird door thing is." They got surprisingly close, and I felt awkward watching them. I almost left to give them privacy, but Percy said, "Payton get in here." We all put our hands in the middle and raised them up. It was kind of cheesy, but it seemed like the thing to do. At least now we felt like a trio.

Going through security felt weird. I kept on thinking I would get caught for having a lethal sword in my bag. Annabeth and Percy must have had done this before because they didn't seem worried at all.

Once we were through, Percy demanded Annabeth explain what was going on.

"Okay fine," she said. "I never really knew _where_ the door was, but I do know what it is. In fact, it is _doors_, plural."

"What do you mean?" we both asked.

"In the prophecy, the line is, _Annabeth Chase will come along, and she'll decide if it all goes wrong_."

"Yeah, your point?" Percy persisted.

"What else could the door be, if I have to decide whether our quest fails or not? I didn't know for sure, but Hestia's words reassured me."

"Get to the point." I said.

"Somewhere in here is Janus. I'm going to have to answer his questions with the doors again. He's always resented me for not answering last time he encountered us in the labyrinth, and this time Hera won't be there to get me out of it. Did I mention she hates me?" That was directed to me.

I felt stupid for asking, but I wanted to know, "Who is Janus, and what's up with his doors?"

"Janus is a minor god." Percy answered, "He hasn't been so annoying ever since we gave him a cabin at camp, which might I add stays empty. No one would want to love him."

"Percy! He could be listening anywhere in here! Do you have to make this harder for me!?"

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Anyway Payton," she said glaring at Percy. "Like Percy said, Janus is a minor god. He is the god of doorways and choices. Whatever the question is that he is going to ask me I'll have to choose."

"Well," I said, "that's not so bad. You just answer the question and we can get out of here. If we're lucky we might not even run into anymore monsters!"

"It's not that easy! The question could decide whether or not the gods get into world war three." Percy understood. He was in that position last summer.

"What's the question?" I asked.

"I don't know yet, but I'm guessing it has something to do with whether or not Hestia gets a throne on Olympus."

"Why are we rushing things? Don't you want to figure out what's going on in Olympus a bit more?"

"Yes, of course, but how do you suggest I do that? I can't just pop up in Olympus and demand that they tell me what's going on. Even if we _did_ go to Olympus that would mean that we came all the way to D.C. for nothing."

"Well can't you just IM them like you did to Chiron?"

They both looked at each other as if they were trying to find something that would be wrong with my request. Finally Percy answered, "I don't see why not."

Annabeth still tried to protest, "What am I supposed ask once we reach them? Huh?"

"Well how about we get the opinion of a male god and a female god. We can contact my father and your mother. Neither of them would blast us to smithereens because we're their children."

"That's not a bad idea Percy," Annabeth agreed.

"And they say _Athena _always has the plan," he laughed. I couldn't help, but laugh too.

"We should also keep in mind Hestia's opinion," I added. "She said that she does want to be given a throne, but if it would make the other Olympians fight she would rather give it up."

"Okay," Percy said, "who should we IM first?"

"Let's get my mother over with," said Annabeth.

"There's a fountain," I said. We ran over to the fountain, and Percy dropped in a golden drachma.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Lady Athena, Mount Olympus."

**I need reviews! Tell me what Athena and Poseidon's reactions should be. Thanks for reading!**


	10. I make a decision

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_Recap: "Okay," Percy said. "Who should we IM first?"_

"_Let's get my mother over with," said Annabeth._

"_There's a fountain," I said. We ran over to the fountain, and Percy dropped in a golden drachma._

"_Show me Lady Athena, Mount Olympus."_

Payton's POV

I looked around, expecting that tourists would be staring at the face of Athena in the mist, but no one seemed to notice.

"Mom!" Annabeth called.

"Oh Annabeth dear. Your plans for Olympus are being carried out as planned." Annabeth blushed until her mother continued with a not-as-nice comment, "_Oh_, I notice you're still seeing old seaweed's boy." She gave Annabeth a disapproving look.

"Mom, that's not why I called. You see, I know all about the fight with Hestia getting a throne or not."

"Oh good. You found out early, so have you made your decision?"

"What!?" Annabeth asked.

"The gods and goddesses have voted, and it's an even tie. We have chosen a demigod to break the tie. It needed to be a demigod that was wise and a demigod that would not side with their godly parent in order to make them proud. We all voted that you fit the description."

Again Annabeth asked, "What!? So I was just randomly picked to decide the fate of Hestia."

"Annabeth, trust me it wasn't random."

"No matter what I choose, half the gods will hate me."

"Not necessarily, most of us understand what you are going through and will not hate you."

"How long do I have to decide?"

"We need to know by sunset tomorrow or else this argument will have gone to the next level. Trust me tension is high."

"Wait, mom? What do_ you_ think I should do?"

"I'm not allowed to influence your decision, but I must say, Hestia deserves a throne after all she's done to help us. I know you'll make the right decision. Goodbye child."

The image of Athena vanished.

"Okay," Annabeth announced, "I know what I'm going to do."

"Hold on," Percy said, "what about Poseidon. You need an opinion on both sides."

"Right," Annabeth said. She dug out another golden drachma. "Iris, accept my offering, show me Poseidon, Mount Olympus." This time when the image of Poseidon appeared, I was shocked. He looked so much like Percy, other than the fact Percy probably couldn't grow that beard. Their eyes matched perfectly. I wondered if when we met Hestia they thought I looked anything like her or if I took after my father more.

"Hello Poseidon," Annabeth said.

"Oh Annabeth! It's been too long! How's my boy Percy?"

"He's great, but I came here to ask you something."

"Yes?" His voice was very gruff, but also sweet. I think he knew what Annabeth was going to ask.

"I need your opinion on the whole matter with Hestia."

"That's a hard one. Now, when I answer this I want to you to know that Hestia has all my respect. She is a great woman who goes out of her way to please others. It was a great deed she did for us when she gave up her throne to Dionysus, but then why would she want to take it back? Picture how many problems we would have if the balance was off."

"But she deserves a throne!"

"I know she does child, but we don't always get what we deserve, do we? If she got what she wanted it would create problems bigger than the one we have at hand. Do you understand?"

"I think so." Annabeth replied, though see seemed pretty upset about it.

"Good. I have many things to do, but I you are wise, Annabeth, I know you'll make the right choice."

He vanished. "Great. I have _no_ idea what to do! They both think that I'm going to make the right decision, but they both have different ideas of what the right decision is!"

Percy kissed her on the cheek. "When the time comes you'll know what to do." This seemed to calm her down.

"Okay," she said, "Let's find Janus."

We walked through the Capitol Building. I wondered how Annabeth knew where she was going, but I didn't ask. "It's just around the corner," she said. We were about to pick up speed when from behind us there was a huge, earsplitting roar. We all turned around.

"Aw _man_," Percy moaned. "That's the third time! The third time!"

"You _are_ unlucky," Annabeth agreed. We were staring at the largest bull I've ever seen. It had human legs, but the torso of a bull.

I was thinking about how it reminded me of Chiron when I realized, "Wait! You've seen this thing three times!"

"Yup, the Minotaur. But Payton, before it charges us, if it starts to attack you, wait till the last minuet and jump out of the way, once it realizes what your doing, it will reach out it arms to grab you. Once he does this, duck before you dodge! Here he comes!" Percy ducked and dodged. The Minotaur ran into the wall. I would have laughed, but it came for me next. I did he same as Percy, I ducked and dodged. Annabeth was ready. The second the Minotaur crashed, this time into racks of T-shirts from the gift shop, she charged at him with her knife.

"Annabeth, no!" Percy shouted! I didn't get why he was freaking out. _I _thought she was doing the right thing, but sure enough, the Minotaur turned around before she stabbed him. He didn't necessarily know she was there, but his huge figure sent her flying fifty miles an hour, head-first into the stone wall. Percy rushed to her side.

As much as I admire him in battle, that was a pretty stupid move. The Minotaur took the opportunity to charge them, while I took the opportunity to make my hands start on fire and jab it in the back with my sword. His horns were about two feet from Percy and Annabeth when he evaporated into dust.

I ran over to Annabeth to see if she was okay. "She unconscious," Percy explained. He took out some nectar and ambrosia and fed her. She started to wake up. Well, she moaned a little, but eventually she started to sit up.

"We need to find Janus," she said.

"No way!" I said, "Not in your condition. You can hardly walk."

"Yeah," Percy agreed. "You need to rest. You've got till tomorrow night to make your decision. Janus can wait."

"What if he moves? We came all this way to find him," she complained. And she had a point. In fact the point was so perfect. Everything made sense. My dreams were telling me to open the door. Now that Annabeth couldn't _I_ had to. It must have only burned me in my dreams because it wasn't the time. Before Percy could protest, and I knew he would, I ran.

"Payton! What are you doing!?" He shouted, but it was too late. I was down the hallway and around the corner.

"Hey!" a security guard barked at me, "You're not supposed to be here. These are restricted areas." I just ignored him. Once I came around the corner I was in a big empty room. I was black, dark, but not cold. In fact, it was burning hot. There was a circle in the ground. I stepped into it. The second I did fire erupted around me. I wasn't scared though. I was just like in my dream; I could reach my hands out through the fire and grab whatever door handle I needed to. I knew my choice. I would give Hestia the throne. She deserved it and maybe then she would be happy with me and claim me.

I heard voices, just like the ones in my dreams. Two voices to be exact. I couldn't see the faces of the people talking because the fire wall was blocking them. All I knew was that the voices were annoying. They seemed as if they were mocking me. They were laughing hard while shouting, "Choose! Choose! Choose!"

I answered, "I have made my choice!"

They clapped their hands and cheered, "Yay!"

A door appeared in front of me. I reached my hand through the fire towards the handle. I didn't really know how the whole thing worked. I wondered if Olympus would know the second I touched the handle. The closer my hand got, the louder different voices were shouting, "You're not the one!" The first two voices kept on telling the other voices to shut up and that 'of course she's the one, how else could she reach through the fire'. I guess they still didn't know that a child of Hestia had been born.

The second my hand touched the handle, my whole body burned. It felt like my heart stopped, and now I was just a searing hot shell of what I used to be. I tried to turn the handle through the pain, but I couldn't. The new voices kept screaming at me to stop because I wasn't the one. Instead of trying to open the door now I just tried to release my hand, but I didn't work. My hand and the handle had become one as if the melted together and could never part. I found my voice and shouted, "HELP!!!!"

Out of no where, somebody jammed their whole body into me. Instantly, my grip was released, and I crashed to the floor. When I opened my eyes I found a two headed man standing over me. Never mind, it was just Percy and I was seeing double. When I looked to the side I saw another two headed man. I shook me head so my double vision would stop, but when I looked again he still had two heads.

"Janus?" I asked Percy.

"Yep."

"Where's Annabeth?" I noticed she wasn't here.

"I had to leave her behind to save_ you_ from this little stunt you pulled." I looked down as he said it. I was embarrassed.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

I must have felt bad for saying that so he reassured me, "Don't worry about she's fine, and she'll be here any minute. The ambrosia helped her, and now it's going to help you."

I ate the ambrosia. Janus was still singing in his corner about how someone had to choose. Percy told him Annabeth would be here nay minute, and sure enough she rounded the corner. "I'm here!" she announced, out of breath and a little woozy. "And I've made my decision!"

"Ooo goody!!" Janus laughed.

Annabeth stepped into the circle and the flames came up around her.

**R&R!!! I've got an idea, just ran out of time. I'll update soon.**


	11. Annabeth chooses wisely

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_Recap: I ate the ambrosia. Janus was still singing in his corner about how someone had to choose. Percy told him Annabeth would be here nay minute, and sure enough she rounded the corner. "I'm here!" she announced, out of breath and a little woozy. "And I've made my decision!"_

"_Ooo goody!!" Janus laughed._

_Annabeth stepped into the circle and the flames came up around her._

Payton's POV

Neither of us knew what she would do. The whole time I had a feeling that something was going wrong. When I was in her position it didn't take this long. The door never appeared in front of her and Janus looked confused as well.

"Do you think that she hasn't decided yet?" I asked Percy thinking that maybe that was the reason she wouldn't come out.

"No, she's decided alright, but knowing Annabeth she's probably thought up some tricky plan to have her way. That's what worries me." And he did look worried, but I was still confused. What did he mean by 'her way'? Was there a third option that Janus wasn't giving her that she was trying to get?

We sat in silence for another hour at least. "That's it," I said, "I'm going through the fire ring. I won't get burned and we need to know what's going on in there!"

"Payton, no! How do you know that's she's not almost done? You could ruin her whole plan. She'll be fine." But he didn't seem so sure. I couldn't even she her through the fire. It looked almost as if she wasn't in there anymore.

I was about to tell Percy that I didn't think she was in the fire anymore when Janus's right head started screaming, "No! You insufferable child! How dare you not choose my door!"

The left head added, "She didn't choose my door either!"

Then together they shouted, "What!? She _had_ to choose one door!" Annabeth came out of the fire smiling proudly. Both of Janus's heads had horrified looks on their faces. I'm pretty sure he would have attacked her right then and there if he didn't go up in flames. I looked at Annabeth thinking she had something to do with that, but both Percy and Annabeth were looking at me thinking _I'd_ done it.

"Don't look at _me_!" I said. "I didn't do it."

"Hestia," Annabeth decided.

"How?" Percy asked.

"She helped me the whole time. When I prayed to her she answered. I told her that I knew my choice, but it wasn't an option that Janus had. She came and took me to Mount Olympus. They already know."

"So technically, you didn't have to choose through Janus the whole time?" I asked.

"Well, that's not completely true. He _is_ the god of doorways and choices. So when the Olympians gave me two choices, in order to pick one, I'd have to pick through Janus. The only problem was I chose something that was an option Janus didn't have."

"What _did_ you decide?"

"Both. Hestia is not an Olympian so she doesn't upset the balance, but she does get a throne and is a minor god. In fact," she smiled proudly, "she is queen of the minor gods, just like Zeus is king of the Olympians."

I sort of did a silent laugh afterwards. That option had been there all along. It was so obvious, but even the gods hadn't thought of it.

"Does this mean we can go back to camp?" Percy asked.

"Uh, I guess so." Annabeth answered.

We took the same train back to camp. The whole way there I felt like something was missing. I mean aside from the fact that Hestia didn't claim me. There felt like there was still a void of sadness in me. Percy and Annabeth slept the whole way back. I could have slept too, now that I was sure I wouldn't have that same dream, but I didn't feel like it. I wanted to look out the window and collect my thoughts.

When we got back to camp no one came to greet us and say how good of a job we did. Percy said that it wasn't a normal quest. Nobody asked the Oracle to give the quest to us, so no one really knew it was ever given. In fact some people didn't even know that we left. The only person that seemed to care was Chiron.

"Annabeth, my dear, you truly are wise. I am happy with your decision. And Payton, how was your first quest?"

The question caught me off guard. It really was exciting, and in a way I missed hanging out with and Annabeth. I wondered if they'd still consider me a friend now that it was over. So yes I loved it, but I felt like we didn't accomplish everything we were supposed to. Finally I answered Chiron, "It was great. Scary, but great."

"Good, but I have a lot of business to take care of so run along and continue your training."

Percy and Annabeth walked the other direction, but Annabeth turned around, "Are you coming?" she asked. "Percy has some cokes that he got from the Stoll brothers and we were going to go down by the beach to drink them." I wanted to go, but I figured they wanted privacy. Besides, I wanted to go down by the fire and see if Hestia was there. I still needed to talk to her.

"No, you guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you later."

I ran down by the fire, but once I got there my mood faded. Hestia wasn't there. I sat down anyway. I felt like crying, but it wasn't worth it. I wanted to know more about myself. Who was my father? Where is Molly? Who was my sword supposed to belong to?

"Don't be upset with me, child." I turned. Hestia was here after all. "I can see your upset, but I can't always help you."

"You could," I said, "you could give me answers. You could claim me." I looked up at her with longing eyes.

"Your father was a man named Jonah Claver. He was romantic, sweet; he could do tricks with fire. In fact he used to be in traveling street shows. That's what first made me notice him I guess, the fact that he gave up a life on the road with friends and money just so he could settle down and get a home. I healed his broken heart when his love from the street shows wouldn't settle down with him."

"What was so bad about him? Why did you leave me with that other lady instead of him?"

"At first he was sweet, but then his love came back for him. She asked him why he was with me. He answered that I was nobody important and that he didn't want to settle down anymore he didn't want to do tricks with fire. He was looking for a bigger and better life. He didn't want _you_, Payton. I would have forced him to take you, but when his woman got killed in a tragic accident, he became a drunk and tried to come back to me."

"That doesn't seem as bad as…"

She cut me off, "When I told him that he couldn't have me back because I was immortal and he had dishonored me, he went crazy and is now in a mental hospital. I couldn't leave you with him."

"But the woman I _did_ get left with was crazy too!"

"Not at the time. But about the same time, Dionysus and I got in a fight over his throne. We did that a lot. Some things were said that I shouldn't have said and he found out about you. He promised not to tell, but said that he would get his revenge. He is the god of mental illness you know. So then I sent you Molly."

"_You_ sent me Molly?"

"Well, like you said, I couldn't leave you with her all alone."

"Where is Molly!? Do you know?"

"I'm afraid not, but I'll look for her. I still need to repay her for the great deed she has done for me."

People began to join us for the evening campfire everyone was starring at me in awe. I looked up and sure enough, Hestia's symbol, a small flame, was above my head. When I looked back Hestia, my mother, was gone.


End file.
